<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Features In The Moonlight by MinhoPotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289864">Your Features In The Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinhoPotato/pseuds/MinhoPotato'>MinhoPotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Romance, Badass Katara (Avatar), Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Romance, Sokka is a good brother, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i cant write anything happy, inspired by @clutter-and-else, love you mwah, on tumblr, the discord server was talking about them so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinhoPotato/pseuds/MinhoPotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara had never had kids around her age to hang out with in the southern water tribe. It always seemed like it was just her and Sokka, surrounded by children much younger than her that she was more a mother to than a friend. Travelling the world has given her the unexpected experience of finally meeting kids her age, finally feeling understood and seen. However, everything seems to have its drawbacks. One drawback may be (In a completely hypothetical situation, totally not one she finds herself in) that she developed feelings for the first girl around her age that she’s met in… ever.</p><p> </p><p>In which Katara and Yue fall in love but I am still mean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Features In The Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi so the discord server was talking about these two and I wrote about them real quick. It's very messy and eh at best but oh well. I want to write them again (hopefully with a happier ending) but for now I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara had never had kids around her age to hang out with in the southern water tribe. It always seemed like it was just her and Sokka, surrounded by children much younger than her that she was more a mother to than a friend. Travelling the world has given her the unexpected experience of finally meeting kids her age, finally feeling understood and seen. However, everything seems to have its drawbacks. One drawback may be (</span>
  <em>
    <span>In a completely hypothetical situation, totally not one she finds herself in) </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she developed feelings for the first girl around her age that she’s met in… ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is totally not the situation she finds herself in as she sits at dinner with Aang, Sokka, and what seems like the entire northern water tribe. Sokka says something stupid that makes Yue laugh and Katara has to bite her tongue to stop herself from making a fool of herself by </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say a joke at his expense. She curses every spirit in existence that she has to be such a fool, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why is everything so difficult? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tui and La, not only does she like the only other girl her age, but Sokka likes her too. Katara thinks that he is just not her type but if she says that then she looks like an idiot because she and Sokka look so alike it is ridiculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know back in my tribe, I’m kind of like a prince myself.” Katara stifled a giggle as she reached for more food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Prince of what?” She retorted, looking at the two as she popped her food into her mouth. Two pairs of blue eyes stared back at her, one annoyed, the other intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot of things! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here?” Sokka bites back, wow Katara must really be on his nerves. How would she be able to call herself a good little sister if she didn’t push it a bit further?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, prince Sokka.” She says in the stuffeist voice she can muster, faking a bow from where she sits. Sokka, unsurprisingly, is not amused, but Yue is. She laughs, a sound Katara either wants to engrain in her brain or hear endlessly till she breathes her last breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was pretty funny! If your brother is a prince, doesn’t that make you a princess?” Yue asks, a smile on her lips that makes Katara’s brain shut down completely. Yue makes Katara want to act like a fool and say whatever Yue wants to hear to get her to look at Katara with that smile. Sokka shoots her a glare as her mouth finally begins to form words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… y-ye-yeah, I suppose…” Her face burns so much she’s sure she is warming up the whole north pole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hang out then. Talk about princess things.” Yue sends a wink her way and Katara feels like she just won everything ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course!” She responds, maybe a bit too fast, but Yue doesn’t seem to notice. The rest of the night is filled with lots of laughter and bad attempts at jokes between the two as Sokka stuffs his face and does his best to tune out the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time she and Yue get to hang out is when Katara is simmering with rage over her interactions with Master Pakku. She’s stomping her way towards the healing huts when Yue goes past on her boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katara!” Yue yells, dragging Katara’s attention away from her vivid daydream of murdering Master Pakku. Katara’s anger seems to fade and she waves at Yue sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yue, it’s good to see you.” She offers, getting a smile from Yue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t get to talk after the dinner, I was hoping we could still trade secrets.” Yue says with a lit to her voice that seems to suggest something Katara can’t quite decipher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’d love to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, meet me on that bridge tonight then.” Yue says, pointing to a bridge she was just about to go under. Before Katara can respond she finds that her feet are no longer on the icy sidewalk and she is instead in the freezing water. She comes back up, gasping in both surprise and embarrassment. Then Yue laughs, that same beautiful sound that makes Katara stop and just take it in. She can’t help but laugh at herself too, a fool in the water so helplessly in love with a girl who probably doesn’t like her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tonight!” She yells after Yue as she pulls herself out, getting the biggest smile in return. Katara is completely head over heels for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After an extremely frustrating lesson in healing, Katara is relieved to have someone other than Sokka and Aang to vent her thoughts to. Yue is kind and seems to hang off of every word she says. Katara can’t look directly at her, every time she does she gets flustered at the pretty face staring back. Instead, she opts to stare at the moon, which seems to glow on her and Yue, bathing them in their own spotlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… ugh! I can’t stand it! My brother used to be like that too till some girls kicked his butt.” Katara pouts, crossing her arms and breaking her gaze on the moon to stare at the dark water underneath them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Used to be what? Old? Cranky? A jerk?” Katara is so surprised that she finally looks at Yue, whose smile slips off her face for a moment before Katara bursts into laughter. Yue laughs too, seemingly relieved that her joke didn’t fall flat. The whole night is silent except for their laughter, like it’s a secret between the two of them. Yue looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>so pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she laughs that Katara is gripped with the uncontrollable urge to kiss her. She stops laughing, her ears burning just at the mere thought. Yue, luckily, doesn’t seem to notice, moving onto the next subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get what you mean. My dad wants me to marry because he believes a man needs to lead our tribe, it makes me so angry I want to just yell sometimes.” Yue reaches up for her neck, running her fingers over a betrothal necklace that is much fancier than Katara’s. She doesn’t look mad, even though that is the tone she used. The moonlight paints her features as sad, pitiful, a girl mourning the loss of a life that was never to be. A princess mourning the loss of her freedom, perhaps even the loss of her dignity. The future she that she wanted, the future that wilted, the future that is dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I’m going to stand up to Pakku. You should stand up to your dad, if it’s what you want to do.” Katara’s blood seems to boil,anger heating her from the inside out. Who has the right to make such a pretty and kind girl so sad? Certainly not stuffy old men with sticks up their asses. Katara’s conviction is tight around her heart until Yue looks at her. Her gaze is so soft, so sweet that it makes Katara’s stomach twist into knots. She looks at Katara like Katara looks at the moon, in awe and adoration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.” Yue offers Katara a gloved hand, once Katara accepts it she is given a reassuring squeeze. Katara’s heart swells and a lump bobs in her throat. Yue believes in her. It shouldn’t mean that much from a girl Katara has only known for a day, but it does. She couldn’t tell you why it does, not because she doesn’t know but because she is scared of what it may mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Life is unfair. On a basic, fundamental level, life is unfair. Katara has known this from a very young age. Life took her mother and eventually it stole her father away to war. Life took her childhood, life took her heritage in a way. Life has been less than kind to Katara. Life becomes straight up cruel when Yue dies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop Zuko when he took Aang, simply failed because she is nothing more than a novice at a craft she prides herself on. Sure, on the second try she succeeded but when she was needed, she failed. Due to her failure Zhao was able to get in close and strike his deadly attack, killing the moon spirit. Due to that, Yue had to die to restore balance to the world. So, Yue had to die because Katara couldn’t defeat Zuko when it mattered most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s next to the pond holding tight to Yue’s unmoving body, one that days ago was laughing and smiling. Her eyes flood with tears, her throat closes up and a shaky breath escapes her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yue, maybe even </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yue, but Yue is just another item in a long list of things Katara has loved that have been stolen from her. Even as she begins to sob, she is acutely aware of both Yue’s fading body and the fish beginning to glow. She opens her eyes and watches through tears as Yue disappears into nothingness. She has nothing left to cling to and decides to cling to herself, sobs still racking her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh let the fish into the water as it begins to glow. Katara catches a quick glance at Sokka and sees his pained expression. For her or Yue, she doesn’t know, but she does know he cares. She watches as the golden light fills the pond, hope blooming somewhere underneath her grief. The golden light gathers in the center, raising out of the pond and forming into Yue. Katara hopes she is wrong, the Yue is actually okay and can make it through this. Yue comes towards her, cupping her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Katara.” Katara lets out an ugly whimper at that, her sadness reflected back on Yue’s face. “Thank you… for everything.” Yue leans in and their lips touch in a brief kiss. Katara tries to reach for her but Yue is already gone. Tears trickle down her face as she stares at the dulled moon, watching as the color returns and as the Yue she loved disappears forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>